But I Am Not A Diamond I Am A Person And People Have Friends
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is put into a hospital. Emily starts to behave differently and the rangers realize they made a mistake. Sequel to: Diamonds Don't Crack, They Cut.


But I Am Not A Diamond. I Am A Person. And People Have Friends. Friends Who Care.

Emily

It was the next day. I got out of bed. It wouldn't be an excuse to not see my 'friends' today. I don't want to see them. They'll ask me questions. Questions I can't answer. I looked at the window to my right. I can climb out and never look back. I looked at my bed. I can fake sick and hold it off for a little while till I know a safe way to tell them that nothing is going wrong. Maybe I can even tell them it was me carving the words? I looked at the door. I can face them all now.

I can't face them. If I do, they'll ask me. Then I will slip up and tell them. Then, they'll die. 8 years ago. I told my best friend Savannah. Child Services were going to take Serena and me away from daddy. Daddy got Serena to lie. Daddy got me to lie. He then murdered Savannah and got away with it. I still feel guilty. If I hadn't told her, she'd be alive. I started to cry. Daddy even carved her name into my foot. As a symbol. The next person I told, they'd be 6 feet under.

I climbed back into bed. I drifted off to sleep.

Jayden

Emily fell asleep. I opened the door wider. I used a symbol to make her sleepy. I finished it off with a deep sleep symbol. I know that that word isn't the only one. There has to be more. If it is, I may be relieved. It depends on the timeline. If it was a few years ago, then fine. If it was recent…..I don't even want to think about her causing herself this pain.

I flipper her onto her stomach. I pulled her shirt up. I was the word hopeless before. I can see another word. 'MURDERER'

It looked fairly recent. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to hold her tight and let her know it'd be okay.

I flipper her back onto her stomach.

I pulled her shirt up to see her stomach.

'FAT'

I looked at her legs. She never wore shorts around us. She was wearing shorts now. Her leg was bandaged.

She just cut herself. She said no one was hurting her. She may be doing this to herself.

I saw more words on her leg.

'SISTER-KILLER'

'FAMILY KILLER'

'ABUSER'

'KIDNAPPER'

I sighed. Why was Emily doing this to herself? If she said no one did it to her, no one did it. She wouldn't lie, and even if she did, she is horrible at it.

I called the others in for a meeting. We went to the common room.

"So Emily has been carving words into herself?" Mike asked. I nodded.

"Emily wouldn't lie. She knows she is horrible at it. If she was carving words into herself, she would say no one was hurting her. She was hurting herself. I doubted her at first, when she said no one was hurting her but….she wouldn't lie to us. If someone was hurting her, Emily, can't hide it very well." I explained.

"So what's next?" Mia asked.

"We send her somewhere where she can get help. She needs it. Something about her past is making her do this to herself. Ji is searching through therapy places. She will go for a few weeks, maybe days, maybe years, as long as it takes to help her." I said.

"But what about the rest of the world?" Kevin asked.

"Clearly the nighlok will find out sooner or later. They will find a way to use it to their advantage. It's better if she is somewhere else where she is safe and won't get hurt." Ji interrupted.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Emily had a friend once. She was found dead a couple of days after a play date with each other. Her dad was accused but was cleared. Apparently social services were going to take Emily and Serena away from her father but Emily and Serena said they weren't being hurt. They were believed and his father was put to get help. A few days later, her friend was found dead. He was suspected but was cleared." He replied.

"How do you know this?" Kevin asked.

"I got all of your private records, Police records"-He looked at Mike-"and other private records. Emily and her family have a huge file. Serena said her father hasn't touched them for years. Plus he can't get through the gates. He couldn't of been hurting her." Ji said.

"What if her dad is forcing her to lie? Abusers tend to make sure they remain in power over the victim." Mike said. We all looked at him, suspicious…

"What, as said before, I watch a lot of cop shows." He replied. We nodded slightly. He may still be hurting her…..

"We're sending her off. No one can be hurting her while she's here. She must be still hurt after her friends' murder and must think she is responsible for it and her sisters sickness. She may believe she murdered her family." I sighed. We all got up and started to pack her things. Ji called the center for help.

Emily

I woke up. I heard people in my room. My body was bare, no blankets. I pulled the blankets to cover my body and clothes.

I saw Mia. She was packing my clothes.

"Mia?" I asked.

"It's okay Em. We understand. We are getting you help." Mia replied.

"Help?" I asked. I connected the points. They must have seen my body. They must've figured someone was hurting me.

"No one is hurting me!" I snapped.

She sighed and continued packing. Then she saw the knife. I froze. She put it on top of the dresser and called for Jayden. He came in and saw Mia. Mia showed him the knife. My blood was partially on it from the night before.

They began whispering. I groaned.

Then a car honked. Mia helped me up, gave me some clothes and pushed me towards the bathroom. I got changed. They took me to a cap and forced me in. They put my bag in the trunk.

What is going on!

The cab drove off and brought me to some kind of hospital. I started to panic. I recognized this hospital.

_Flashback_

"_We're going to take you to St. Mary's hospital. There they will help you to get over your father and mother. They will perform some harmless tests to make sure you're healthy as well. You will be there for a little bit. We need the truth out of you 2. If your father is abusing you, the tests will show." The social services lady said._

"_Daddy isn't hurting us. Emily and I am klutz." Serena spoke. She was only 6 and didn't have the best grammar._

"_Don't worry girls. Once the state gets custody, you will be safe. I promise." She said. She kissed our heads like our parents used to do._

_She reminded me of mom._

But the state never got custody. They never run the tests. They will now. They will want to know everything and will force me to tell. I screamed. I'm not there. I can't protect them from my father if he comes after them. He will find out I am not home this weekend. He will be mad. He will want to kill my friends. This is what I was scared of.

"You must be Emily. Come with me. I am going to take you to your room." A lady greeted me. She took my bag from the trunk and helped me out of the car. She brought me to a room. There was no way out. The windows were barred and the door can be only opened with a card or from the outside. The bed was a thick metal and the table was a metal one with curves instead of corners. There was some paper and markers. They were locked in a box. She set me on the bed and rummaged through my bag. She put the clothes in a closet I haven't yet noticed. It was bolted and welded to the ground. It was a mixture of wood, metal, and bolts. No corners on any of it. Everything was bolted in. Even the hangers were a mixture of plastic and metal.

What is going on?

"_Relax Emily. They must be confused…."_ I thought.

"Okay Emily. I will be back to give you your lunch later. Here is a phone to call your friends. There numbers are programmed in and you can only send and receive calls from them." She said handing me a phone.

I nodded. She left.

I can either call my friends or ignore it. Maybe I can find a way to hack it and call Serena. I want her to try and tame daddy. I pulled the back off. Everything was taped in some kind of protective tape. I sighed.

I set it down on the desk nearby. I need to get out of here. I need to make sure daddy doesn't hurt them.

But I Am Not A Diamond. I Am A Person. And People Have Friends. Friends Who Care. Friends Who Are Too Smart For Me.

That poem was so true to me. I was a diamond in my daddy's eyes before. Diamonds don't crack. They cut. But I am a person. And people have friends. I had friends. I don't want them anymore. Reason being they'll get hurt.

But maybe I deserve the pain. It's because of me, my mother is dead. It's because of me that Serena is sick. It's because of me that daddy is like this. I really am a family killer.

"Emily. You have a visitor." The lady said.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of your friends. Her name is Mara." The lady said with a smile.

She grabbed my hand and led me to a room. There was table and everything. Some of the tables had cuffs on them. She sat me down at a table. The lady had black hair. She looked a little like the older version of Mia.

She waited till the lady was out of ear shot to say something.

"Hello yellow ranger." The lady said with a smirk. That voice. Dayu!

She morphed into a nighlok and started to attack. My hands were cuffed. I couldn't fight back or anything. After everyone was on the ground do to some kind of gun, she looked at me. She came over to me with a smirk.

"So the yellow ranger has a mental problem. I always thought you'd fall first. This makes it easier to attack you and hurt you and those pathetic rangers." She said. She slashed the cuffs.

"Run. I want to hunt you down." Dayu said. I ran to the only place I can get away from her. My room. The door wouldn't open. I saw an exit. Dayu wasn't following.

I entered back into the hospital and saw my nurse getting up. She saw me and went into panic mode. She grabbed my hand and took me back to my room.

"Are you okay Emily?" The nurse asked.

"I'm fine. I just want my friends." I said.

"Call them. Let them know that." She said point towards the phone. She left. I refused to call them. I know they'd be here soon anyways.

A few weeks later

I been forced into treatments for the attack. They think these attacks are causing me trauma. They think it's the cause for me being cut.

I think they think I am asking my daddy to do it.

They don't talk about anything around me. I did sneak around and find a little bit out. The trauma, my dad but may be history records….not sure, and my friends think I am being cut.

My friends were visiting today.

"Emily, visitor." The lady said, I smiled in response. I got up from the bed and walked towards the visiting room. My hands weren't cuffed down this time. Apparently it became a danger.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Nothing happened." I said.

Mike got up from the table and went up to my nurse.

"Pardon me. I should get us some tea." I excused myself. I went over to the counter and poured some tea and these kind of cookies. I brought them over to the table.

I handed the tea to everyone. Mike came back angry.

"Tea?" I asked.

"….Sure?" He said. I handed it to him. I put my pinky out and started to drink.

They seemed a little scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're acting different." They said.

"This hospital saved me. My family visits. They are most delightful. My father is angry that I am in here but he says it is to help me. He is really kind. Serena is happy I am getting help." I said.

"Emily!" A girl shrieked. I turned around and saw Miranda.

"Miranda!" I shouted. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Miranda, these are my friends. Ji, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Ji." I said.

"Hello. My name is Miranda." She said. I smiled.

"Well, my family's here. I'll see you later. Bye." Miranda said.

I waved bye. I then turned back to my friends.

"So you made friends?" Ji asked.

"Of course Ji. I need to make friends. Friends are amazing. No one can survive without them." I said.

"Emily. It's almost candy time." The nurse said coming over to me.

"Oh, excellent." I replied.

"Candy?" Kevin asked.

The nurse covered my ears.

They nodded slowly.

"She shouldn't need that though." Ji said.

"It's to help her with depression, cutting, and trauma." The nurse replied. She walked away. She came back with a cup with the candy in it. She then handed me some water. I took the candy with some water. I smiled.

"Would you like to play a card game?" I asked pulling out a deck of cards from the drawer.

"…..Sure…" They said.

"How about Gobbler?" I asked.

"What?"

"The objective is to get 1 player to have all of the cards. The player can get rid of the cards by saying Gobbler. But they must pick the player who has been giving them the cards most and shoot them at the player. Then that player has the cards." I said.

"Okay, how do we give the cards?" Mike asked taking his part of the deck.

"You shove 1 card at a time towards them. It goes in order though." I said. We began playing. I kept shoving my cards towards Ji. Everyone did. I laughed as he lost.

I collected the cards and put them away.

"So what was the point of that game?" Kevin asked.

"To teach patience. Originally we play with the whole hospital. It is very fun that way. Well I better go. I have to go teach Vera some tricks." I said.

"Vera?" Mia asked.

"My new hamster. The hospital rewards you on good behavior. I got a hamster. I named her Vera." I said. I then walked away.

Jayden

"Emily is different. I don't like it. If we leave her here longer, something else may come out those doors." Mike said.

"Let's go home and think. Maybe it's good she's here. We'll think about it." I said. We began to walk home. This is the first time we'd be using the manual entrance since Emily left. Usually Ji would open it. We walked up to the code machine. It was busted!

"This has been busted since at least 2 years, the night you all joined" Ji said looked at it.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The date." He said pointing at the machine.

We never used it…..

"So maybe someone was getting in and hurting Emily!" I said.

"You definitely did. You sent Emily to an asylum. I can't see her as much as I'd like. You will pay." A figure said from the shadows.

So that's where I am ending it. The rangers realized they made a mistake. Emily is changing due to the hospital. They realized that someone was hurting Emily and breaking in. Emily thinks it's her fault but is getting better. Will they be able to get Emily out of the hospital? Again this is a one shot. I don't want to stick to a schedule but I am trying to update as fast as I can.


End file.
